How do You Fight a Hollow Like That?
by TheSkandranon
Summary: After an attack by a hollow, Tatsuki still has some of the hollow's reiatsu in the scar. In the long run, will this hurt or help her?
1. And So They Met

**A/N This is my first RenTats story, I've mostly been a IchiTats fan, but has recently become fond of this pairing. Now I'm a supporter of three pairings for Tatsuki. Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku, I know IkkaTats doesn't get much, but I could see it happening. Anyways hope you enjoy. Don't know how long this fanfic will be.**

**Warning: Mild language, and some violence**

* * *

When a hollow attacks, and a regular human sees it, if they were smart they would run away right? Well I guess that would make me stupid huh? Tatsuki thought to herself as she tried to fend off a hollow with pincer like hands. Well she guessed that it was not entirely true, she had planned on staying as far away from it as she could, but then she saw the ghost of an old man being chased by it. He had no way to protect himself, so her protective instincts took over and she kicked at the hollow's mask to divert attention from the ghost to herself. It worked great really, but now she was running and fighting for her life.

She was clipped a few times with the pincers as she ran, but not enough to slow her down. She took the hollow to a park so it would be easier for a shinigami to see so they could help her. Now all she had to do was last till then, easier said than done.

She made several kicks at the hollow and it just laughed at her, "You must have a good amount of reiatsu for you to be able to see me, but you can't do anything to me. You will be a tasty morsel."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try to eat my soul you ugly worthless hollow." The insult sent the hollow into a rage and it lunged at her. Its moves were quite predictable because of it and she was able to kick it in one of the pincers and smashed it through. "Yes!" but her victory was short lived as the other pincer caught her in the leg and she staggered.

"Look what you did you filthy human. Now I am going to make your death slow and painful because of what you did to me." And he did too, because she wasn't able to move hardly at all, the hollow was able stab her multiple times in various places of her body, she would gasp and pant in her pain, but pain wasn't anything new to her so she never cried out, till the final blow. A slow, long and deep stab through her stomach, and then she really screamed in agony and went completely limp.

"Now you will be extra tasty human, souls always taste better with pain and terror running through you."

No, she wasn't supposed to die yet; there was still so much to do with her life. She couldn't just let it end like this. She tried to get up but couldn't move a muscle. Where was a shinigami when you really need one? Her vision was growing blurrier by the second and right before it was completely dark she saw a silhouette between her and the hollow, and then she knew no more.

* * *

Renji couldn't believe he missed this hollow, several had appeared at once and he thought he had gotten them all. Obviously not, and now this girl has paid for his mistake. It didn't take him long to finish off the hollow, especially when one of its pincers was already broken. He then immediately went to the girl; she was alive but only just. He wasn't very good at kido, but he was able to at least stop the bleeding of the wound in her stomach, which was the most serious. He needed to get her someplace to get help.

Oh damn, he didn't know where anything like that was. Then he thought of Orihime, she could probably help. Where would she be at the moment?

He picked the girl up as gently as he could, and started running as smoothly as he could and looked around town for Orihime's reiatsu. He found it going to her house, so he shunpoed in that direction as fast as he could, which was comparable to Byakuya taichou's.

It didn't take him very long to reach Orihime, and he yelled to her when he did, "Hey, Orihime. I've got someone for you to treat right away, or this girl will die."

"Of course Renji, put her down," he gently laid the girl down and as he pulled away he heard Orihime gasp and tears started flowing. "Oh Tatsuki, what happened? Soten Kisshun, I reject." A golden dome covered the girl, apparently called Tatsuki, and her wounds started to heal.

"You know her?" Renji asked.

"Yes, she is a dear friend of mine and Ichigo's."

"Typical, I should have known a friend of that strawberry would be trying to take on a hollow by herself."

"She what?

"Yeah, I didn't see it all, but she apparently was trying to fight a hollow on her own. Broke one of its arms it looked like. But she really was no match for it."

"No, of course not. Against a regular human I would back Tatsuki in a fight without a doubt, but not a hollow."

"She's that good?" He was a little surprised to learn that such a small girl could be that strong.

"Yes, she's been training ever since she was four."

Renji continued to watch as Tatsuki was being healed. Through the rips of her clothing he could see well-muscled flesh now that he looked for it, and could see that she might be good. He'd have to challenge her to a match when she was well.

Then he noticed the wound in her stomach wasn't healing as fast as the others, "Hey, Orihime. What's with her stomach? It's not healing."

"I know, this has happened before with Ichigo in Hueco Mundo. Some other evil reiatsu is mixed into her own so it won't heal like the rest. It'll take longer, but it will heal. I promise."

About then Ichigo came down the street, and he saw Renji with Orihime. "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

They just looked down at the prone figure and Ichigo then noticed her, "Tatsuki! What happened?" He rushed over to her and focused on her wounds.

"A bunch of hollows emerged all at once, I thought I got them all, but apparently one escaped me. When I saw it, it was standing over her. It seemed like she was trying to fight it all by herself, but failed."

"What? You let one get through, and then it practically kills one of my best friends? If any permanent harm comes to her because of it, you're dead."

"Hey, I can't be everywhere at once, and I'm not Super Shinigami you know. You really think I would just let one go just for the fun of it? Not on your life." He then says quietly, "you don't think I feel guilty about this?"

Ichigo sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about her."

"I understand. And I am sorry she got hurt. I wish I could have stopped it before it got to her." Especially if she was as good at fighting as Orihime claimed. If something really does happen to her, he wouldn't be able to spar with her.

"Well, I've done all that I can for her. I've healed as far it will go, she will have a scar though. For some reason I can't make it go away, or even all the reiatsu left over from the hollow. Reiatsu is harder to remove than wounds. Let's get her to my place. I can clean her up and watch over her."

"Alright then," Ichigo said and then gently picked her up. Renji was a little disappointed that he wasn't the one to carry her, he wanted to make it up to them somehow, but he still followed them inside. "Anything I can do Orihime?"

"Not right now. I'm going to clean her and that does not require any male assistance. So you both can go now. Shoo shoo."

Both Renji and Ichigo blushed at the thought of what would come next so they both left the house, but didn't go beyond there.

* * *

Tatsuki slowly opened her eyes, the first thing that she saw was Orihime's face, "Oh Tatsuki, you're awake. How you feeling?"

"Orihime, am I dead?""

"No, you're not. I was able to save you."

"But I should be dead, when it stabbed me, it was a fatal blow." Slowly she raised her hand to her stomach and felt the scar.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki, I wasn't able to get rid of the scar, but all the other wounds healed fine."

"But how? You weren't there, and how did I get to your room?" Tatsuki knew Orihime didn't have the strength to carry her from the park to her place.

"Oh, it was Renji. He stopped the hollow and then brought you to me."

"Renji?"

Orihime waved over to someone and a strange man with scarlet red hair entered her vision. He looked a little sheepish as he looked at her. "This is Renji Abarai. He's a friend from Soul Society."

He was dressed in regular clothes so he must have been in a gigai, but she could see that the man who came up to her was tall and muscular with a striking color of red for hair pulled into a high pony tail with a white bandana around his forehead. He rubbed the back of his head, "Um, hi."

"Thank you for helping me."

"There's no need to thank me, it's my fault you were hurt. I was fighting hollows but I missed one, I'm sorry."

She looked at him for a while, thinking he had courage to admit that he hadn't done something the way he should, "It's alright, no harm done. At least permanent harm," she smiled a little, and he looked at her with surprise evident on his face.

"Well I'm still mad at you Renji," Ichigo also came to her side.

"Ichigo? You're here too?"

"Of course I am, you're my friend. You think I wouldn't be here when you finally woke up?"

"Finally? How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours, but when you're waiting anxiously it feels a lot longer you know."

"So how you feeling Tatsuki? For some reason I wasn't able to heal the wound in your stomach all the way." Orihime looked concerned.

Tatsuki sat up slowly and looked at her stomach. There was a large circular scar where the hollow had pierced her and as she placed her hand over it she could feel a slight tingling feeling inside her stomach, she rubbed it to relieve the feeling, but it just got stronger. When she pulled her hand away the feeling stopped mostly. The tingling was barely there which is why she didn't notice it before.

"I'm fine, just a scar. I can deal with it," she smiled at Orihime reassuringly.

"You sure, I can sense some reiatsu from the hollow still there." She looked at Renji who had spoken and glared slightly.

"I'm fine, I don't feel anything."

* * *

He looked at her a little skeptically. He didn't quite buy it. Something was wrong, especially when she reacted like that. Then Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder.

"One thing to know about Tatsuki for a quiet life with her is to never question what she says. When she says something, she'll get mad if you challenge that statement."

"Heh, damn right."

Well, he'd just have to keep a close watch on her if she didn't want to admit that something was up.

* * *

**I also haven't come up with a good title for this fanfic, so if any of you have a suggestion let me know in a review**


	2. The Match

As time went by Renji kept a close watch on Tatsuki. Some people would classify it as stalking, but he didn't do it because he wanted to see her. Well, mostly anyways. He was concerned about that wound in her stomach. She said it was alright, but he didn't buy it. Anything that left behind the reiatsu of a hollow is not good.

But nothing seemed to be wrong at all. She went about her day normally, she went to school, to the dojo, hung out with her friends and slept and did it all over again the next day. It was kinda boring really. How could anyone just do the same thing like that day after day? At least he had variety in his days by never knowing how many hollows he would face, and what kind of abilities they would have.

About a week after the first encounter, Renji decided to talk to her. After all, he was still interested in fighting her to see if she really was as good as Orihime was implying. He was waiting for her one evening in his gigai near her home, it was about time for her to come by. When she turned the corner and saw him she stopped, and he saw confusion flit past her eyes, then she seemed to recognize him.

"Hey, you're the one from last week aren't you? Benji wasn't it?"

A little tick mark appeared on his forehead, "It's Renji, get it right woman."

"Sorry, can't help it if you remind me of a dog."

"What was that? I save your life and this is the thanks I get?"

"Well it was your fault I was in that predicament in the first place."

"Hmph," Renji didn't really have a response for that one, so he quickly changed the subject. "So, Orihime told me you like martial arts."

"Yep, I finally ranked the strongest in the nation of my age group this year. Would have gotten it last year too if the opponent for the semi-finals hadn't broken my wrist."

"You fought with a broken wrist?"

"Well I wanted to win."

Geez, not only was the girl strong, but she was crazy too. "How would you like to spar sometime? I could use a good workout."

"What about Ichigo?"

"Tch, he doesn't see a point. Says it's stupid to try and prove who's stronger."

"That sounds like him."

"So you wanna give it a go?"

"Sure, but not tonight. It's kinda late."

"That's true," he looked up at the dark navy blue sky with the stars twinkling at him.

"Why did you wait this long to ask me?"

"Huh?"

"It's been a week since I met you, why did you wait? Or did you just talk to Orihime today about me?"

He blushed a little but hoped that with it being dark she didn't see it. "I've been busy."

"Hmm, I see. Well I gotta go before my dad gets worried about me."

"Alright, when would you like to spar?"

"Meet me outside the school about 4 o'clock. I have practice till then."

"You sure you won't be tired from practice?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. You just make sure you don't fight too many hollows so you're not tired." She smiled a half smile and walked the rest of the way to her house, not even waiting for a reply. She seemed to pause for a second, then entered her house.

"Hmm, interesting girl." He then shunpoed to Urahara's place.

* * *

"Hi dad, I'm home."

"Hey Tatsuki, how'd things go today?"

"Fine, I'm going upstairs to take a shower then do my homework. Call me when dinner's ready."

"Will do Champ."

Tatsuki smiled as she went upstairs. Her dad started calling her Champ after she won the tournament this year. She kinda liked it; made her feel important to her dad who spent most of his time working, so had little time for her. Oh well, it's not like she was a little kid and needed him to hold her hand. Come to think of it, she didn't think she ever needed to hold his hand. She's always been strong, able to support herself in everything she did. She liked that feeling.

Anyways, she was kinda excited about tomorrow. She hasn't sparred anyone new in quite a while. And a shinigami, even if he was in a gigai, would be a fun sparring partner. He probably has a completely different style that she hasn't ever seen before.

He seemed a little anxious though; she could swear that she saw him blush when she asked him about what took him so long. He did say he was busy, and with him being a shinigami she didn't doubt it. With the high reiatsu that this town seems to produce, it must practically be a nesting ground for hollows. So what was with the blush? Oh well.

"Hmm, interesting guy."

* * *

Renji was restless as the day went by. Time never had passed as slowly as it did that day; even though he had done a lot to make the time go by, napping, stretching, fighting hollows and such. Finally he had had enough and went to the school to watch her.

She was still in school when he arrived. He squatted on a tree branch watching her. Her seat was by a window so it wasn't too hard, at one point in time it looked like Ichigo had seen him though. Oh well, nothing he can do about it, and he had a perfectly legitimate reason to be here too.

Finally the school bell rung the end of school day. Tatsuki got up and stretched a little then slung her bag over her shoulder and waved a friendly goodbye to Ichigo and Orihime, then disappeared from sight. He assumed she was heading for whatever part of the school she goes for practice at the school.

He was about to follow her when Ichigo appeared and headed straight for him. Well it looked like the strawberry found him, and he got angry over stupid stuff too.

Ichigo approached the tree that he was in, "Oy, Renji. I see you up there. What are you doing here, and in gigai too?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you're around, that means that there is trouble and I want to know about it."

"Nope, no trouble this time, unless you're planning on causing it."

"Eh?" he looked rather surprised.

"If you must know, I plan to spar with Tatsuki today."

"What?"

"Yep, talked to her last night and arranged for it. She told me to meet her here."

"What are you doing sparring with her? You're a shinigami for crying out loud."

"Cry it too much louder and everyone will hear."

Ichigo looked around furtively wondering if anyone heard that. "Well then get down here so I don't have to yell."

Renji sighed and jumped down. "Look, you won't spar with me, and she seems to be the only human that would be strong enough to give me a challenge. Is it so weird that I'd ask her to spar? Orihime said she was good."

"Yeah, she's good. Used to beat me all the time."

Renji laughed at that one. "The mighty strawberry beaten by a girl? That's awesome; I gotta tell Rangiku that one."

"You do you're dead."

"Oh? Try and stop me." He grinned, he always wanted to fight Ichigo again, even if he couldn't use his shinigami powers any more.

Ichigo aimed a punch to Renji's face when a voice stopped him. "Oy! Don't kill him till after I spar with him."

They both look at Tatsuki surprised.

"Tatsuki, I thought you had practice," his surprise evident in Ichigo's voice.

"Sensei is sick today so practice is cancelled."

"I see, too bad."

Tatsuki looked at Renji, "Not really, now I get to fight you a little earlier."

Ichigo still looked concerned, "Tatsuki, are you sure about this? I mean he is a shinigami so he's a lot stronger than you."

Tatsuki turned to Ichigo a little annoyed. "And how many guys have I fought that were stronger than me? Too many for me to count, unless you can count that high with your memory; and I've beaten a fair share of them. I'll admit not all of them. But we're just sparring, not fighting for our lives. I'm sure he's not going to try to kill me." She looked at Renji, "You aren't right?"

Renji blushed a little, "No, of course not."

Ichigo sighed, "Alright, but if you hurt her, you're dead."

"Ichigo, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. Or do I need to prove it to you again like when we were kids?"

Ichigo blushed at the statement as Renji laughed.

"Now, let's go Benji." Now it was Ichigo's turn to laugh as Tatsuki turned and walked away.

"I told you before its Renji!" He chased after her.

"Oh whatever. Let's just go." She smiled sideways at him.

"Heh, whatever. So where are we going to spar?"

"At the dojo where I will be working soon."

"You're going to be working?"

"Yep, then I'll be called sensei," she smiled at the thought. She had a nice smile when she wasn't smirking. Hey wait, did he just think that? He can't be thinking stuff like that, she's a human.

Renji just followed her in silence after that, holding his arms behind his head.

They didn't have far to walk thank goodness. They soon arrived at a well-spaced dojo that had plenty of room and equipment. "Wow, this is nice." They both take off their shoes as they enter.

"Yes it is, now I'm going to change." She goes to some drawers that were along the wall and pulls out a white gi and tosses it to him. "Here, you use this visitor's gi."

He caught them, "Alright then." He turned and went to the guy's changing room.

* * *

After Tatsuki came out of the changing room she began her warm up. She was really excited for this. If Ichigo was worried for her well-being, then he must be a really good fighter.

As she was sitting reaching for her toes she felt large strong hands on her back pushing her forward. She turned to look and saw Renji in the gi. "Hey, thanks."

"It's no problem at all."

They help each other stretch and warm up, and both were slightly sweating when they were done.

They bowed to each other and faced off.

At first they just circled each other wanting the other to make the first move. After a while Renji aimed a kick to her waist, she blocked it with her elbow and struck at his face with her other arm.

They attracted the attention of the whole dojo as they each traded blows with each other, evenly matched. Dang he was really good; she hadn't had this much fun fighting in a very long time. He was innovative, strong, and flexible. Also very good at gauging her style of fight, and figured out how to counter her moves rather well. She loved those types, challenging her to do her best. Which she did. She went all out on this man so she would have no regrets if she were to lose this fight. Not that she thought she would.

Everyone was cheering, she couldn't quite tell if they were cheering for her, or for Renji; but she really didn't care either way. She was concentrating so hard that she was startled and paused as she heard a menacing voice seemingly right in her ear, "You'll never win."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Renji's leg coming at her face, and her not being able to stop it.

* * *

Renji had been highly enjoying the match; she really was very good, until he saw her pause with a startled and somewhat frightened look on her face. But he had already started his kick and his momentum couldn't be stopped. He tried to lower his kick so it wouldn't hit her in the face, but it still caught her jaw.

Oh Kami, what did he just do? And what happened to Tatsuki a moment ago?


	3. Who is That?

Tatsuki went flying back towards the left. Everyone that had surrounded them was surprised, but they were able to catch her before she landed on the floor, and then slowly laid her down.

Renji ran over and knelt beside her feeling guilty. She was unconscious, with a red mark on her chin where he kicked her. He gently felt around it and sighed in relief as he discovered that her jaw wasn't broken.

"If there's some ice around someone go get it," he wanted to make sure there was as little swelling as possible. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone run to another room.

He heard a voice above him, "Dude, what did you kick her like that for? Sure she gets rough in a fight, but that's no reason to knock her out like that."

"I didn't do it on purpose. If you were paying attention I tried to make the blow land somewhere else. But I couldn't move that fast." Damn gigai. He carefully picked her up and set her down on the side of the dojo where there seemed to be some more comfortable mats. The guy returned with the ice pack and he set it gently on her chin.

He looked at her as he held the ice to her chin, the bangs of her blue-black hair fell over her eyes and he brushed them back a little. Since her eyes were closed he couldn't see what color they were, but her personality made him believe they would be warm and caring, and sharp when she was angry. Yeah, he definitely didn't want to be around when she was really angry. Her nose was small, and well defined; her lips were slightly pink, setting off her slightly tanned skin perfectly.

As he pulled his hand away from her hair he saw her brown eyes were open. He tensed a little, what would she think to wake up and find him touching her like that? Especially since he's the one that knocked her out in the first place. He backed up a little, prepared to go even farther if he had to.

* * *

She woke up to an aching head, and a killing jaw. She felt someone's hand on her head and opened her eyes and found Renji in front of her. Wait, was that him that was touching her that way? "Hey, don't touch me like that!"

She sat up quickly and then regretted it as her head swam. She fell back onto her elbow and held her head groaning. Which was another mistake making her jaw ache even more. "Ah man, you sure kick hard."

"Sorry about that, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've had worse injuries." She tried not to move her jaw very much as that would make it worse, and then Renji put a pack of ice on her injury. She took it from him and held it firmly in place. "Thanks."

"Least I could do. Tatsuki, what happened? We were going at it fine and then you stopped."

Tatsuki's eyes widened a little as she remembered what happened. What did happen anyways? What was that voice? "It was nothing, just got distracted." If someone found out she was hearing voices, they'd think she was going crazy. But was she going crazy? No, it was just the one time. It's not going to happen again.

"You sure? You looked kinda pale for a second."

She glared at him.

Ah crap, he did it again. Ichigo said not to question what she said, and he did it as he did before. He gulped as he saw her glare at him.

"Do I really need to repeat myself Benji?"

At that time the sensei of the dojo came in, saving him from a beating, and the mockery of the others who heard her call him Benji again.

"Ok everyone, line up."

As the rest of the students lined up, Tatsuki slowly stood up. Renji reached for her hand to help her up and she swatted it away. The sensei noticed Tatsuki's slow movements and came over. "You alright Arisawa?"

"Yes sensei." She bowed to him then stood up straight looking at him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I was sparring and got clipped on the chin. Nothing big."

He turned her chin slowly to look at her jaw, and then looked into her eyes for a sign of a concussion or other head injury. "Well, it looks like nothing a good night's sleep won't cure, but I think you should sit today out just to be sure."

"But sensei…"

"That's my final word. I'm not going to let you risk permanent injury because you don't want to rest." He turned to everyone else, "Who was she sparing against?"

Renji stepped forward and bowed. "Me sensei, I'm sorry I hurt her."

"Who are you?"

"Renji Abarai, I'm a visitor in town and challenged her to a sparring match."

"Hmm, you must be pretty good to be able to spar with our dragon girl. But please be careful. And stick with her for the rest of the day and be sure she does rest. If I know her she'll just go home and practice on her own."

"Yes sensei."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Tatsuki looked livid.

"I'm not going to hear anything else Arisawa. Cool down right now, and go home, or go for a walk. Anything as long as it doesn't involve you straining yourself. And don't give Abarai a hard time either." He walked towards the rest of the class to begin the lesson of the day.

Tatsuki glared at him again then walked over to the corner and started her cool down. He knew she wouldn't accept any help from him as she did before the match, so he did his own cool down exercises and then went to the shower and quickly washed off his sweat. He knew that if he didn't come out first Tatsuki would just leave without him so he couldn't watch her for the sensei.

After he came out he put the gi back and then bowed to the sensei and walked out of the dojo just in time to see Tatsuki turn a corner. Dang she's fast, he thought girls take forever in the bathroom.

"Hey!" he yelled and ran after her.

* * *

Tatsuki heard him but she kept going. How could the sensei send her home with a babysitter like a child? She didn't need him hanging around her all day. She was fine, she didn't need any help. She's never needed help, and never will. She can handle anything that comes her way on her own.

She felt a large callused hand on her shoulder, "Hey, sensei told me to stick with you today." She shrugged off his hand.

"I don't need your help, I don't need anyone," she continued walking away, but he fell in step beside her.

"I know that, I'm looking after myself here. Ichigo said he'd kill me if I hurt you. Imagine what he'd do if he learned I hurt you then let you walk around by yourself?"

She looked up at him in surprise. That was the first time that she said she didn't need anyone and didn't get a remark about her stupidity and stubbornness.

"What?"

She looked away and started walking again, "Nothing."

He walked with her in silence for a few minutes then asked, "Don't get mad at me for asking this again, it's just friendly concern. Are you sure you're alright?"

She thought about getting mad at him again, but decided against it. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked down at her for a few seconds, and then looked away, "Alright then."

They continued walking in silence; she didn't even know where she was going really. Just wandering aimlessly, she hadn't had a day off from the dojo in a very long time, and didn't know what to do with the extra time.

"So you have any other interests besides martial arts?"

She looked at him. Why did he want to know? "Not really, school and martial arts take up the majority of my time."

"Hmph, that sounds like me really. When I'm not on duty, I'm training. Well, mostly anyways," he blushed a little and she smirked.

"Oh, and what do when you're not doing either."

He was silent for a little while, "Hey, you hungry?"

She laughed and let him change the subject. "Sure, as long as you're buying."

"Eeh?"

"Well you are the guy right? And you owe me for knocking me out."

"Well you do have a point there. So where would you like to eat?"

She took him to her favorite ramen stand where they ordered large bowls, she got pork, and he got beef.

As they ate they talked about martial arts mostly, but they did talk a little about their other hobbies. She learned that Renji enjoyed futsal, and was trying to assemble a team in his division. She told him about how she actually enjoys drawing.

But as the meal progressed, she could feel a churning feeling in her stomach, and also a slight increase of the tingling feeling that she had gotten used to over the week. The feelings were ruining her appetite and so only ate about ¾ of what she usually would eat.

"You're not going to finish that?"

"Nah, you can have it. I'm full."

* * *

"Alright, don't mind if I do." He took her bowl and started eating the leftovers. From the corner of his eye he noticed her rubbing her stomach, as if she was feeling sick.

He turned to her, "You alright?"

"Yes! Get it through your think skull, I'm fine!"

He paused and stared at her in shock. How did he deserve that one? It's been a while since he asked her that question, and this time it was something totally different from her injury.

The shock must have shown on his face because she quickly apologized.

* * *

"Sorry, I have a few things on my mind. I need to get going home," she stood up. "Thanks for the food, I'll see you around."

She then started to walk away. Renji quickly paid for the food then hurried after her. "Wait, I'll walk you home. Before you protest, your sensei did say for me to stay with you today. But since I know you don't like the idea, I'll just take you home and leave you in peace for today as long as you promise not to strain yourself. That a good compromise?"

Tatsuki turned to him and scrutinized his face. "Fine, if that'll get rid of the babysitter charade, you can tag along."

"Good, I'll also feel less guilty about hitting you," he half smiled at her.

She half-heartedly laughed at that and started walking home. She was quiet the whole way, which was a little unusual, but she was also slightly hunched forward, which was even more unusual. He'd been watching her for a whole week, so even though it was a very slight difference, he could see it. It almost looked like she was trying to favor her stomach, like she had a stomach ache. But since he ate some of the same food, he doubted that it was the food itself that was the problem.

He hadn't checked her reiatsu at all today, and did so now. The result did not comfort him. The reiatsu leftover from the hollow seemed to have grown a little. It wasn't really much of a difference, but the fact that it was stronger than before, wasn't good. He wasn't sure on what to do though. Tatsuki would never admit that something was wrong. She took pride in taking care of herself, plus she wouldn't want to worry anyone.

They reached her house without him deciding what to do, "Well I hope your day gets better."

"I'm sure it will, bye Renji. Thanks for the match, we should do it again sometime," she smiled and rubbed her jaw a little, which was starting to bruise. By tomorrow she'd have a lovely black and blue mark.

"Next time I'll try to be more careful," he smiled a little.

"Don't you dare hold back on me; I'll hate you forever if you do."

"Ha, you got it. Bye Tatsuki." He waved and went on his way, looking relaxed and calm, but his mind was far from it.

As Tatsuki closed the door, she rested her arm over her stomach. The pressure in her stomach built some on the walk here, and she hopped Renji didn't notice it. That guy was rather observant and persistent.

She climbed the stairs to her bathroom and lifted up her shirt to expose her stomach, it really didn't look any different than before except that 2 inch scar on her stomach. The scar itself didn't bother her, she could come up with a really good story as to how she got it, but the feeling she was getting from it bothered her. She didn't know what to make of it.

"You still haven't figured it out yet?" the sinister voice was back along with a cackle.

She gasped, "Who are you?"

"I'm hurt, you honestly don't remember me?"

"Well I've never had evil voices talking to me before," she was starting to get angry, which is why she was brought to sarcasm.

"Heh, but I'm not just some evil voice. My name is Kyōgeki."

She gasped. No, it couldn't be.

"I see you're starting to get it. Yes, I'm the hollow that attacked you last week."


	4. Body and Soul

It's been only two days since the sparring match, and Tatsuki was behaving awfully strange. When she was with her friends, she would behave normally. But when she was alone, she twitched at nothing, and held her stomach a lot. Something was definitely up. Her reiatsu was sporadic as well. Sometimes it would dwindle down to an alarmingly low level, leaving him to wonder if she could see him in his shinigami form. Other times it would flare wildly, but the flares were not close to her previous level of reiatsu.

He knew it had something to do with the injury from the hollow, but he wasn't sure on how. He knew she wouldn't talk to him about it; she was a strong independent soul. That's something he really liked about her. Against normal opponents, he would back her in a fight anytime. She really was a sight to behold when she was fighting. Her eyes would ignite, showing that fiery spirit of hers. And yet, along with all that fire, she really was a kind and caring person. She protected anyone she came across who needed that protection.

He could go on all day about her good points, but to be able to preserve the points he liked about her, he needed to save her from whatever it was that was going on with her and the hollow. He wasn't sure on how to approach her, if he were to just go and ask, she'd probably punch him for asking her again. But he can't tell what's going on by just watching her. And if he were to go and talk to her, it would reveal that he had been watching her when he wasn't with her.

While they hadn't sparred since that day, he had made it a point to talk to her each day. This gave him a chance to get to know her better, and to check up on her. He never let her guess the second motive though.

Anyways, he really needed more information, and he wouldn't get it just by watching her. So no matter what she might do, he had to confront her. He hoped he would come out of it with his face intact.

He waited for her outside of the dojo and was surprised when she came out shortly after going in. She actually even had a sad defeated look on her face.

He stepped onto the sidewalk and walked beside her. She didn't even seem to notice him.

"Tatsuki? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be practicing?"

She looked up at him in surprise, as he thought. She hadn't noticed him.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just not feeling like going today."

"That's bull, I know you better than that. You'd go to the dojo even if you were sick with a fever of 110 degrees and were fainting on your feet. That place is your life practically. What's going on?" There, he asked, in a roundabout way.

She glared at him and threw a punch at him, which he caught easily. Not only because he was a shinigami (even if he was in a gigai), but also it lacked the speed and strength of her normal punch. "It's none of your business. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because something is wrong and you and I know it. I can't tell what exactly is wrong, but I know it has something to do with the injury you had received from that hollow."

Tatsuki gasped softly and her eyes showed her dismay. She then lowered her head, and her arm went limp. He released her fist and it fell to her side.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. She was staring at the ground instead of him, and he was carefully studying at her. Watching her for anything that might give him a hint as to her inner thoughts.

* * *

Yep, that was Renji; he was a perceptive and straightforward guy.

Not even looking at him she turned and started walking down the sidewalk. He walked with her, but didn't say anything. He was still watching her closely.

There was no point in trying to hide anything now. Everyone is going to find out, that she was weak. That she was falling prey to a monster that she should have been able to take care of. Now everyone was going to be coming up to her and asking her how she is, or wanting her to take it easy and stupid stuff like that. She couldn't handle that. That's why she didn't say anything.

Besides, she was still trying to find a way to get rid of it.

"You can't get rid of me."

She flinched at the sound of the hollow's voice; he's been speaking more frequently over the last couple days. It was starting to scare her, it seemed like he was gaining in strength, which was not a good thing. The stronger hollows got, the more power they had over you.

Tatsuki knew Renji had seen her flinch, which she regretted doing in his presence, now he must know without a doubt that something was wrong, but it did seem he knew already.

"Yes, he can almost sense me. He actually doesn't seem to be all that perceptive for a shinigami otherwise he would have sensed me a lot time ago. Good thing for me it's him and not someone else. Heh heh heh."

Damn she hated that voice, reminded her of her weakness, and her helplessness. She had never felt those feelings, she didn't like it.

As time went by, it got stronger. And it almost felt like she got weaker. Renji shouldn't have been able to catch her punch that easily. Sure he was stronger, but still. That scared her even more than the voice did.

She kept walking till she reached her favorite part of town; down on a grassy bank overlooking the river. She stopped and looked beyond the opposite bank. They weren't at the highest point of town, but they were high enough that they could see over a good portion of the town. How she loved this place, it almost seemed to look over the whole world while she stayed in her own private place. Right now it wasn't so private because Renji was here. But still, he was the only other person she brought here. She hadn't even brought Ichigo or Orihime here, her two best friends.

She sat down and held her legs to her chest as Renji sat next to her. He wasn't looking at her right now, he was staring out over the river as well. He seemed to know to give her space, to let her get out on her own. She had decided to tell him.

"Oh no you don't, you aren't going to tell anyone about me."

Oh yes I am, she thought to it. Because of its attitude she decided to tell him now and opened her mouth to speak. But then her breath caught in her throat and she started to cough.

"Tatsuki? You alright?"

She waved him off, thinking something just got stuck in her throat. She tried again, and this time a stabbing pain her chest made her gasp and she reached her hand up to her chest panting deeply.

"Tatsuki, what's going on? Is there something I can do?" concern was tainting Renji's voice.

What's going on? Whenever she tried to speak something happened to make her stop.

"I told you, you aren't going tell anyone about me."

Damn! It was doing this to her. It wasn't letting her talk to Renji. She had to figure a way around this.

She could handle the pain, she would just perceiver.

She took a deep breath, and even though it was hurting her throat to speak, she said, "That hollow is inside me, and seems to be consuming me." After that short explanation she had a severe coughing fit and couldn't speak anymore.

Renji didn't say anything at first, but she was busy trying to get her breath back to be too concerned. When she could breathe a little easier she looked at him. His face showed so much shock that if the situation was less serious she would have burst out laughing.

* * *

Renji gaped at her in alarm. The hollow is inside her? How? And it's consuming her? What does she mean? Is the hollow the reason her reiatsu has been flocculating so badly? What should he do? He needed to do something. Then he came up with the obvious answer.

He got up quickly, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up then started walking quickly.

"Renji? What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"To a guy I know. He's not exactly the greatest guy in the world, but he's a genius."

Renji knew that Urahara could figure out what was going on. He knew he could come up with a solution. The guy created the hogyoku for crying out loud, even if that was the source of their troubles with Aizen that is still amazing. Even he could appreciate something like that.

Renji knew he was causing talk by holding Tatsuki by the hand and practically dragging her with him, but he didn't care right now. He just knew he had to get her some help. This was serious and way beyond him.

He finally arrived at Urahara's store and Tatsuki stopped. He looked at her and she was staring at the shop.

"What?

"I know this place. I followed Ichigo here." She looked at him, "Is that guy with the striped hat the genius you were talking about?"

"Yes, he is."

She turned and walked away. "Forget it, I'm not going to get help from that pervert."

He gripped her shoulder to stop her, "Tatsuki, I agree that he is a pervert, and I wouldn't ask you to go to him if there was another way. But there isn't. The only other one who would be able to figure out the problem is in Soul Society, and severely sadistic. Trust me; the pervert is better than him."

She sighed then turned around, "Ok, but if he tries anything, both of you will suffer."

Oh boy, he better make sure Urahara behaves himself or he's going to get it good.

Renji and Tatsuki came closer to the store and the door slides open a little and a little girl in a pink polka dot skirt and black pigtails appeared. "Um, have you come to see him freeloader?"

A red tick appeared on Renji's head. "I am not a freeloader, but yes I have. I've got a problem here and he's the only one who can help."

"Ok, come inside freeloader."

Grrrrrr, he's never going to get them to stop calling him that is he? Just like he won't get Tatsuki to stop calling him Benji. Wait, now that he thought about it, she hadn't called him Benji at all today. She must be really serious, or really frightened, or both.

They enter the store and Jinta starts yelling at Ururu and pulls her bangs. He sighed as it's always this way and then Urahara enters the room, waving his fan in front of his face.

"My my, what's all the commotion now?" He looked over at them. "Ooooh, freeloader, you brought a girlfriend? Can't do anything at her place?"

Renji blushed hotly, "No you idiot! I brought her to you because she needs help."

"Oooh, she's for me? I like that better."

Renji could just imagine what Tatsuki had in store for him because of this. "NO! She's got a problem with a hollow dammit."

Urahara turned his 180 degree transformation and was serious all of a sudden, "Yes, I can see that. Somehow a hollow has attached its reiatsu to hers and is slowly consuming her inside out. If it is not gotten rid of, it will eat her body and soul and then reemerge alive once more, and Tatsuki will dissolve into nothing, not even to a soul to cross to the Soul Society. She will cease to exist."

* * *

**A/N: I hope Urahara was in character. I've never written him before, lol. Anyways, I hope you guys like this and will leave some good reviews. Though some constructive critisism would be good too. Thanks a bunch**


	5. Is This It?

Both Tatsuki and Renji stared at Urahara in shock, and then Tatsuki bolted and ran through the doors to the outside.

"Tatsuki, wait." Renji called out to her but she was already gone.

"My my, it seems I upset her." Renji turned and glared at Urahara, who was waving his fan again. Renji promptly punched him in the head.

"You bastard! Did you really have to go and say it like that? She's been tortured by this thing for over a week, probably thinking it's nothing at first. Then you go and say she's going to die? And not just die, but cease to exist for crying out loud. What did you think it was going to do to her? Is there any way to get rid of it without harming her?"

"I don't know, freeloader," Urahara is back in his serious mode again, "There's never been a case like this in the history of the Soul Society. Nothing can be deduced without some experiments and observations."

"You're not going to do any kind of experiments on her you sicko, she's not just a test animal, she's a living human being." With that said he ran out of the shop to find her.

Once out of the shop he realized he didn't know where she went, and he didn't know her well enough to know where she might go. He knew she likes to handle things on her own, so she would want to go somewhere that she was guaranteed to be alone, so home probably wasn't an option. Neither was the dojo. So that left it to the old fashioned way; wander around and look.

He sighed and started running down the alley way. At least he had an advantage over others being able to feel her reiatsu. But even with that advantage, it took him a half an hour to sense her, then another ten minutes to reach her location.

When he passed the line of buildings, he found himself in an open area with the river about 100 yards away and the bridge about a half mile upstream. Since it hasn't been raining lately, the river was slow moving and a little below the usual level. Tatsuki was sitting between him and the river bank on a grassy knoll. She was hugging her legs with her chin rested on her knees.

As he slowly walked closer, he could see that there really was no movement, not even trembling. He would think that after a revelation like the one she just had, would send anyone into panic, especially with the strength of her reaction.

He didn't say anything as he approached her; there really wasn't anything he could say. As he sat down next to her, she didn't even acknowledge him. He wasn't sure if she just didn't realize he was there or, if she didn't want him there.

In an experiment to see which it was, he gently put his arm around her shoulders in an effort to comfort her. He was ready to pull away if she didn't want him here, but he hoped that she would.

When he put his arm around her, then the trembling started. He looked at her and noticed that there were tear streaks down the lower part of her cheek that was barely visible and wet splots on her pants. She had been crying, quite heavily by the look of it. She hadn't even cried when he had kicked her, and he knew that it must have hurt like nothing else since he had put almost all of his strength into the kick.

To think she would be crying now when she wasn't hurt, physically anyways, was a major testament as to how scared she was. He didn't think she was scared of dying, after knowing what she knew about the Soul Society, but maybe it went deeper than that.

He pulled her against him even though he wouldn't dare under normal circumstances, who knew what she would try and do if he did. But for now she leaned against him and started sobbing. It really saddened him to think that this mighty dragon could be reduced to such circumstances.

* * *

When Renji put his arm around her shoulder, something about it just opened the flood gates. She didn't even mean to, but she couldn't just keep it in any longer, not even for her pride. She started trembling and the tears flowed more easily than before. Normally she wouldn't be crying at all, but that hollow who called himself Kyōgeki had been wearing down on her emotionally and physically until she was barely hanging onto herself. She knew later she would be angry at herself for being so weak that after only a couple days she was reduced to this trembling weeping little girl but at the moment she didn't care.

She was glad that Renji didn't say anything to her as she leaned against his strong frame. She didn't need any words; comforting or otherwise, she would have just run off again.

After a good half hour, her trembling slowed and her tears dried. Amazingly she felt better; she never knew that crying could do something like that. People would tell her that it would, but she never believed them.

She pulled away from Renji and he removed his arm and let her have her space.

"Feel better?" Renji asked her.

She wiped at the wetness in her eyes and nodded.

He just sat there silent, waiting. And she knew what he was waiting for, he wanted the whole story. She wasn't sure on she could or not, would the hollow let her? He seemed to not want anyone to know about him. Although Urahara could tell just by looking at her, and told Renji and her the problem. Maybe it'll let her now.

"It started out as just a small tingling sensation in the scar when I rubbed it. I thought it was weird, but didn't want to make people worried about me and then never leaving me alone. Besides, everyone's concerned about Ichigo and how he's handling not having his powers. It never really bothered me till we had our sparring match, that time when I paused, right before you knocked me out, he spoke to me."

"Ah, I wondered what happened there."

"Yeah, nice kick by the way."

"Thanks, but I would have preferred to win legitimately instead because you had been distracted."

She smiled a little, "Next time you won't win." She then frowned again, remembering what happened after that.

"I wasn't sure on what to think then. It's not every day you have a voice in your head. It told me its name was Kyōgeki, and then I knew it was him, the hollow who gave me the scar on my stomach. After that I would feel a little drained in the morning, but nothing serious. But I was exhausted by the afternoon after practice in the dojo. I usually do feel tired after training, but nothing like that. He would also try to talk to me, but I never would answer him. It seemed that he needed energy to talk to me and stuff, I thought that he was just trying to regain his strength on his own, and that my exhaustion was just due to the fact he was in my body. That when he was strong enough, he would leave me and then one of you guys would fight him then kill him and that would be the end of it. But I guess that's not the case"

She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to draw strength from herself, "I'm not scared to die, at least I wouldn't if I knew I was going to Soul Society, it seems like a nice place for the most part from what I've heard. But according to that pervert, I'm not even going to have a chance to do that."

She lowered her head and brought her knees closer against her, curling up into a ball.

"I feel so weak and helpless. There's nothing I can do about him. He's entered into my body, and using me as he pleases," another tear fell down her cheek as she whispered that last sentence. Then she gasped a little as two muscled arms wrapped around her.

"It's going to be alright Tatsuki, I promise." Renji's voice was soft and caring, causing a meager ray of hope into her soul, and a shiver down her spine.

* * *

Renji was incensed that something like this was happening to someone right under his nose, especially someone that he considered a friend. She was being violated, and he hadn't known. But as he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, he wondered if he viewed her as just a friend. She fit into his arms perfectly, like she was meant to be there, even curled up as she was.

When she stiffened a little, he wondered if he had moved too fast, then he whispered comfortingly to her, meaning every word. Then she relaxed and he held her all the closer, hoping he was doing something to help her.

He then felt her small, yet strong arms wrap around his torso and then up his back with her hands on his shoulder blades, "Thank you Benji."

He pulled his head back slightly at that and looked at her, and as she raised her head to look at him she had a small twinkle of mischief in her eyes that he was glad to see. Her spirit, while degraded, was not broken.

"You just had to call me that huh?"

She smiled slightly, and at the sight of those curved lips, he leaned forward to press his against hers.

Right before they touched they heard an angry yell behind them, "What the hell do you guys think you're doing?"

They both turned in surprise and Renji groaned. That damn strawberry had to go and ruin the moment didn't he?

Ichigo started stomping down towards them and they stood up. Renji started walking towards Ichigo to head him off.

"What the hell man, you guys spar and then about a week later you guys are making out? You better not be trying to fool around with…."

Renji didn't give him a chance to finish that threat before he grabbed Ichigo's collar and shook him a little.

"We weren't making out you idiot, that was going to be our first kiss that you so rudely interrupted. But that's not the issue right now. Tatsuki is in trouble."

"If she's falling for someone like you then yes I'd say she is in trouble."

Renji glared at him hard for that comment, "No, I mean in trouble with a hollow."

That one seemed to get through his thick skull, "What?" Renji let him go after that and then explained things to Ichigo, who grew paler by the second.

"Tatsuki, is this…" Ichigo looked behind Renji and stopped. "Where'd she go?"

Renji turned and saw that she was gone then turned back to Ichigo, "You idiot, she could be anywhere by now. And who knows when this will go down."

* * *

After Renji left to stop Ichigo, she felt that she should go otherwise she'll have Ichigo after her either for what he just interrupted, or for not telling him about the hollow. Kinda depended on what Renji said to him, but either way she knew she'd have him on her case.

So she walked over to her house, hopping to be alone for a little while to think.

She also thought as she walked. Did she really almost kiss someone? No one had ever shown her any kind of romantic feelings before, not even Ichigo. She did have a crush on him a while back, but it died as he went off to rescue Orihime. She knew then, even if he didn't know, that he would eventually fall for her, and that Orihime already liked him a great deal.

So she's never been in a situation of mutual attraction. At least she hoped that he had almost kissed her because he liked her, and that it wasn't just stupid hormones that were in control.

She sighed as she wished there was someone she could talk to about it, but right now if she were to talk to someone, it wouldn't be about that.

When she made it home she was alone and she lay down on the couch.

"Damn that guy, you weren't supposed to know the full scale of your predicament yet. I guess that means I'll have to work a little faster than I like to prevent those guys from interfering."

With those words from the hollow, she felt a sudden drain from her body so fast she groaned audibly. She was glad her dad was out otherwise he would have come running. And she didn't know how to explain to him what was going on.

No, she couldn't let him do this to her. She tried to block him out, but she didn't know how to do that so it was ineffective. She didn't know what to do, what could she do?

He was killing her essentially, and when he killed her, he would live again right? What if she killed herself before he did? Would that kill him and at the same time send her to the Soul Society? It just might, it was worth a try.

She struggled slowly up, not even having the energy to stand up anymore she fell to the ground. She then crawled towards the kitchen. As she crawled, she started doubting her decision.

Could she really do this? She's never thought of suicide before. She'd always loved her life. She'd never even thought of suicide before, but here she was. Crawling to the kitchen to find a knife to end her own life. Did she have the strength of will to do this? Or even the physical strength?

She reached the kitchen and stretched up her hand and opened the drawer that contained the kitchen knives and pulled out a long sharp blade.

Tatsuki leaned her back against the counter and looked at the knife. She didn't really have much of a choice did she? If she didn't, then the hollow would win and she would no longer exist.

She took the knife in one hand and bared her arm and pointed the end of the knife at her wrist.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to those who think Tatsuki is acting OOC with her crying, but think about you in these circumstances, wouldn't you be panicked? lol**


	6. An Epic Battle the Only Two Witnessed

Tatsuki raised the knife a little to give herself some momentum, the quickly lowered the blade to her wrist. But before she could even move a centimeter her arm froze on its own, she couldn't move. What's going on?

"None of that now, you don't want to close the show early now do you?"

Kyōgeki could control her movements too? And since he was inside her head he knew what she was doing. She tried even harder to move, but her arm didn't budge one bit.

No, this can't be happening. There wasn't even a way to save herself from this monster.

Then she heard the door open and she was afraid that it was her father. She didn't want him to see her like this, plus there might be no telling what he'd do, or what the hollow would do to him.

"Tatsuki!?"

She sighed in relief, it was just Ichigo.

He must have heard her sigh because she heard his footsteps run towards the kitchen, but she could have sworn there were two sets. Who else was here?

The answer became clear as Ichigo and the other turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Tatsuki, what are you doing?" Renji yelled and ran over to her. She then realized that she still held the knife above her wrist.

Renji gently took the knife away and since there weren't any reason for him to control her movements any more, the hollow released his hold on her and she swayed. She felt Ichigo on the other side of her now and he prevented her from falling.

"Tatsuki, what was going through your head? You've never been one to quit," she could hear the concern in Ichigo's voice.

"I thought that if I died before the hollow was strong enough, that he would die when I did and I'd go to the Soul Society," she whispered since she couldn't talk very loud.

"That might work, but I am not going to let you kill yourself, nor let anyone else kill you for that matter just to get rid of the hollow," Ichigo placed his hand on her chin and raised her head to look at him. "That's a promise."

She'd forgotten how protective Ichigo can be for his friends. It's been so long that she needed protection that she forgot how nice it can feel to know someone is looking out for you.

She smiled at Ichigo, then turned her head to look at Renji, who smiled a little grimly and nodded his head in agreement to Ichigo's statement.

* * *

Renji was appalled to enter Tatsuki's kitchen and find her raising a knife to herself. He agreed that her reasoning might be right when she explained to Ichigo, but there had to be another way.

He then felt Tatsuki stiffen and a strange expression come over her face, an expression of malicious enjoyment.

"You cannot save this one."

The voice emanating from her lips was not her own. Both Ichigo and him stared at her in horror. What was going on? Was that the hollow that was talking through her?

"Are you Kyōgeki?"

"Could I be anyone else?"

"Get out of Tatsuki now!"

"Heh, you think I am a fool? No hollow could pass up a sweet morsel like this girl. Honestly, how she has lived this long without a hollow devouring her is a mystery to me. She has such sweet, untapped, natural power."

Then Renji had the distinct feeling that if the hollow were capable of it he would be licking her neck. That idea sent a wave of revulsion and anger through him.

He grabbed both of Tatsuki's shoulders and looked squarely into her face. It was awful and unsettling to look into her face and not see her in her eyes.

"Let her go, now!"

"Heh, I couldn't even if I wanted to shinigami. Since she was the last person I hit with my pincers before you sliced me in half, I was inseparably connected to her. This has happened several times in the past, but this is the first time that someone has caught on. But none of you are going to live to tell anyone about it. "

With that statement the hollow, using Tatsuki's body, grabbed the knife that she had held in her hand before and swiped at them. Renji had a shinigami's reflexes and was able to move away in time. But Ichigo, who was once a shinigami but no more, hadn't moved and was stabbed in the stomach.

Ichigo looked at her in horror and collapsed to his side with his blood pooling around him.

Damn, he had forgotten that Ichigo wouldn't be able to dodge a hollow's attack, even if it was using a human's body.

The hollow, he couldn't bear to call it Tatsuki even if it was her body, licked the side of the blade where Ichigo's blood stained it, then looked at him.

"You I am going to enjoy killing. You severely messed up my plans by taking the girl to that other shinigami with the hat. Don't worry; he'll be following you into oblivion as well."

This time when the hollow sprang at him, he was ready and jumped past him to Ichigo. He immediately picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, then started running. He knew in his gigai he wouldn't be able to out run the hollow, so as soon as he made it outside he took one of his gikongan. The hollow wouldn't have any interest in Ichigo since it was a fatal wound so he told the gikon to take him to Orihime. If anyone could save Ichigo it would be her.

He then turned towards the doorway just in time to dodge another stab at him. Now this is going to be tricky, how the hell was he supposed to fight a hollow that was using the body of someone he cared for? He didn't want to kill or hurt her, but he also didn't want the hollow to stay in there either.

Damn, this is not going to be fun.

The hollow lunged at him again and again, but he was always able to dodge because while it was a hollow with more speed and strength than humans, he was in a human body that did have limitations.

Renji grabbed the wrist of the hollow as it tried to stab him in the heart and was barely able to stop it from moving closer. Ok, so maybe it wasn't as limited as he thought. The hollow smirked malevolently at him and swiped upwards with the knife coming within inches to his jugular. Renji's reflexes are the only thing that saved him.

"You'll never beat me shinigami, even with this weaker body, I'm still strong and fast," it then smirked at him, "Plus you seem to be infatuated with this particular human." Kyōgeki then raised Tatsuki's arms over her head and posed in a way that if Tatsuki really did pose that way would have severely turned him on. But since it wasn't Tatsuki looking at him through her eyes, it only made him mad and he glared at the hollow.

The hollow, seeing his reaction smirked even more, "Ok then, how about this?" He then lowered Tatsuki's arms to grip the bottom of her shirt then lift exposing her toned abdomen, but it didn't look like he was going to stop there.

"You bastard!" He shunpoed over to him, unsheathing Zabimaru as he did, and the hollow raised the knife to deflect his zanpakuto, but in doing so dropped Tatsuki's shirt down where it belonged. "How dare you violate her like that?"

Kyōgeki laughed and swung his knife at Renji's head who, because of his rage, barely registered it and dodged, but not fast enough. He felt his blood run down the left side of his face and he realized that Kyōgeki did that to Tatsuki to get him mad enough to lose his focus and make mistakes.

That became even more apparent when the hollow turned his back to Renji and leaned forward and then reached behind and grabbed the hem of the school uniform skirt that Tatsuki was wearing.

Renji closed his eyes before the skirt was lifted, preventing him from seeing Tatsuki's body in a way that she wouldn't want it displayed, and also served to help calm his nerves by taking a deep breath.

It may have made it so he couldn't see the hollow charge at him, but he could feel the hollow coming at him, so he waited and then opened his eyes and raised Zabimaru to block an attack. But the attack was coming from below instead of above like he expected, and even though he was a shinigami, he wouldn't be fast enough to move his zanpakuto to block, nor be able to shunpo away. He was going to die.

* * *

Tatsuki had been pained to see Ichigo's expression after she stabbed him; she hoped he would know that it wasn't her that did that. It was the hollow; she could still feel the movements of her body, but she had no control over them, and had to watch as her body fought with her friends. She tried to gain control again, but nothing she tried worked. Not even the fury she felt as he used her body in indecent ways could break the hollow's control over her.

She was very grateful to Renji for stopping him from going way too far, and for being a gentleman when he was going to show him her underwear. She'll have to thank him when this was over and Renji had stopped the hollow. She never once thought that Renji would lose this and fail her.

But when Renji lifted his sword to block an attack that was coming from a different direction, she first began to get scared. And when it was apparent that Renji couldn't move fast enough, she became terrified. This couldn't be happening; Renji couldn't die, especially because of her.

She had desperately wanted to stop when Kyōgeki stabbed Ichigo, but wasn't able to stop him. She had thanked Renji silently when he had his gikon take Ichigo to Orihime, she knew he would live.

Then during the fight she struggled against Kyōgeki not wanting to see Renji hurt, but not too overly concerned about him because he was a shinigami after all, and a lieutenant as a well. He would be alright. But when it became apparent that Renji would die, rage, fear, and desperation that she had never felt before swelled up inside her.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" She closed her eyes and used that desperation and tried to force her arm to stop, but since it hadn't worked before, she expected the knife to continue and that she would feel Reni's warm blood splash on her.

But it didn't happen, she then realized that not only had she closed her own eyes, but her arm had stopped moving too. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the point of the blade a couple inches from Renji's abdomen.

She did it, she was in control of her body again. But as she started to relax, her arm started moving again, and she realized that the hollow had just stopped fighting her when she stopped him from killing Renji. And he just waited till she relaxed so he could take control again.

She closed her eyes and forced her arm to stop again by the strength of her will.

She heard Renji's sword drop to the ground then felt him turn her around and wrap his arms around her as he grabbed her arms. Immobilizing her as he straightened and lifted her feet off the ground and also giving her strength just because he was so near.

"Fight him Tatsuki. You can do it. I know you can. I won't let you move till you have full control again"

Him whispering those words into her ear gave her even more confidence as she focused her awareness inside herself. She could feel his evil presence within her, mixing his reiatsu with her own. That must be how he could control her.

She used her reiatsu to push his to get him into one place.

"Damn you woman. You are not going to stop me when I am so close to victory. No one can stop me."

Then she could feel his power over coming hers. Her energy seemed so insignificant to his, like a mouse would be compared to an elephant. Her strength diminished and she could feel him start to gain control of her again.

Then she felt Renji's arms tighten around her, "No Tatsuki, you're stronger than him. You can do this, I know you can. You were doing a great job against him in your first fight for a human. Stop him once and for all right here, right now." She felt him lean his head down and rest his chin on her shoulder, and then he whispered so softly she didn't think she was meant to hear, "Please don't leave me."

Her eyes fly open as a warm feeling penetrated her heart. She never imagined someone would ever feel that strongly for her. All other men were scared of her except Ichigo.

A tear escaped her eye as her reiatsu increased in strength to an overwhelming level. It was so strong that her body burned. She could hear and feel the hollow screaming with the intensity of it.

"No, you're just a human! You can't do this to…" then his voice was silent, and she couldn't hear him anymore.

She fell totally limp in Renji's arms unable to move at all as she felt her reiatsu drop dramatically.

Renji had been astounded at the level Tatsuki's reiatsu flared. He could even feel the heat of it. It burned him slightly, but it would take more than that to make him let go of her.

He could see a ghost of an image of the hollow exiting her body and was concerned that it might cause some damage, but soon after it faded into nonexistence.

He was about to shout for joy, but then Tatsuki went limp and then didn't move at all. "Tatsuki?"

He loosened his hold on her and laid her down with him still holding her upper body in his arms.

"Renji?" she whispered and weakly raised her arm trying to find his hand with hers. He softly grabbed her hand with his trying to comfort her.

"I'm here Tatsuki, you did great."

"Renji, I can feel that you're here, but I can't see or hear you?"

Renji started in surprise. What? She couldn't see or hear him? Did she use so much power that she didn't have any anymore? He felt for her reiatsu and only found the barest fragment of it. No, that's not how it should be. She just defeated a hollow; they should be rejoicing and jumping for joy.

"I must have used too much Renji, I'm not going to make it."

"No, Tatsuki, hold on. I'll take you to Urahara and he can fix you." He said it desperately, even though she couldn't hear him.

"It's alright Renji. I'm going to go to the Soul Society now."

"But you still have a life here in the world of the living Tatsuki, you weren't meant to die yet."

She continued to whisper, "Renji, please find me. I'll be waiting for you."

"Tatsuki," Renji started crying a bit, "I will, I promise." He leaned forward to give her a kiss, but just before his lips touched hers she died and she wasn't there to receive the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was incredibly hard to write. I don't think I'm going to use possession in my stories again, lol**

**Sorry it took so long to write, and that it is such a long chapter. I wanted to chapter to end right there, and had to figure out how to get rid of the hollow.**

**And don't freak out everyone, there is going to be one more chapter. It's not going to end like this, I promise. It shouldn't take me too long to write the next chapter since I know exactly how I want it to go, lol. Please don't hate me for killing Tatsuki!**

**Please review and tell my why you love/hate it!**


	7. Let's Go Home

Renji ran along the streets of the 64th district of the East Rukongai called Sabitsura still looking for Tatsuki. It's been two months since that fateful afternoon in Karakura Town, and he still hasn't found her yet. He started out at the farthest districts because those have a smaller amount of time that someone can survive there. And though he felt relieved that she wasn't in the lowest numbered districts, he was starting to get desperate. Two months is a long time for her to be alone in unknown circumstances.

Rukia helped out as much as they could but Rukia seemed to be with her captain a lot these days. And if he was capable of it, Renji knew that Ichigo would help out too, and that he would pester him till he found her.

A month ago Kuchiki Taichou had approached him.

_"Abarai, you're spending too much time in the Rukongai. You've shirked your duties long enough, this must stop."_

_Renji bowed to his taichou, "I'm sorry sir, but I cannot do that."_

_"What is it you go there for?"_

_"I'm looking for someone."_

_"That is not a sufficient reason."_

_Renji straightened and looked his taichou in the eye and said, "Taichou, I'm sorry to say it like this, but if there were a possibility that Hisana was alive, and living in the Rukongai somewhere, wouldn't you spend every minute you could just to find her?"_

_Kuchiki taichou stared at Renji for a few seconds without his expression changing. Then he turned and started walking towards his office and as he stepped into the doorway he paused he said without turning, "Find her soon then, but try not to skip out on too many duties."_

_After that he disappeared into his office._

People say that Kuchiki taichou is heartless and all he cares about are the rules. But with that statement, Renji knew that Byakuya understood his feelings for Tatsuki and approved of his actions. He also felt better now, he had been feeling a little guilty for not completing all his duties recently. He would work extra hard after he found Tatsuki to make up for his truancy.

But he had to find her first, which is why he's running around searching for her reiatsu.

He had felt a few reiatsu spike up in this district, but not hers. He was about to move on to the next district when he felt another power flare. This one was stronger than the others and made him stop in his tracks, causing some people to bump into him. He apologized and headed towards the direction the reiatsu had flared; concentrating hard to make sure it was her.

After a couple minutes he practically shouted for joy as he recognized that it was her. The girl he had been searching for, Tatsuki.

Her reiatsu seemed to be bursting forth a little out of control, like she was angry or something, so he stepped up the pace so he could help her if she needed it.

As he turned a corner, he saw a group of guys. Most of which were lying on the ground groaning, but a couple were still standing with their backs towards him.

"Well, pretty lady. You definitely have some spunk to ya. I like it. Makes me feel alive with the excitement."

"You're a sicko and a pervert. Get away from me or you will get the same as your friends."

Renji knew that voice, even though he couldn't see her because of the guys in front of her.

"Ha ha, not in a million years honey," he lunged for her and as he moved, he could finally see her. Her face was dirty, and he suspected there were a couple bruises under the dirt that made him seethe with anger. How dare anyone lay even a finger on her? But he stayed back, knowing that she would be able to handle these guys and that he would receive the same treatment as them if he interfered.

When the guy got close enough, Tatsuki aimed a punch towards his face, but evidently he had expected it and grabbed her wrist, but that didn't even force a pause from her. She fell back carrying him with her and as she landed on her back she used her feet for leverage and kicked the guy behind her into the building. Causing the man to groan as he fell to the ground, and he didn't get up.

But since she was on the ground that left her open to the last guy and he straddled her and trapped her arms over her head. "Thanks for getting rid of the others, now I can have you all to myself." He leered at her and still keeping one hand wrapped firmly around her wrists, he lowered his other hand towards the opening of her shabby yukata, while she struggled in vain.

Ok, there is no way he was going to let this continue. He'd rather have Tatsuki angry at him for interfering than have her experience something like this. So he charged into the alley way and kicked the guy away from her. After he landed he stood up growling mad, but then stopped in astonishment when he saw that he was a shinigami.

"I do believe this lady does not desire your presence. Leave before I change my mind about letting you go."

"Yes sir," he gasped out and ran for it.

Renji glared at his retreating back till he turned the corner to make sure he wasn't coming back. Then he looked down at Tatsuki.

She looked up at him with surprise still evident on her face. He smiled at her and offered her his hand to help her up. "Still getting into fights I see."

She grinned and took his hand, "You expect anything else from me?"

"Ha, not at all," he pulled her too her feet. "Though I can't blame the guys for wanting to get you," he smiled at her and raised his hand to her face to brush back her hair, which was starting to get long.

She smiled at him, and then punched him in the gut, forcing him to double over a little.

"That's for interfering with the fight." Then she hit his head with the palm of her hand forcing his face up, "That's for taking so long to find me." And then she placed her hands on the sides of his face and smiled, "And this is for finding me." She then pulled him to her and kissed him long and deep.

Since she had been beating him just seconds earlier, this is hardly what he expected. But he wasn't going to complain. Instead he closed his eyes and kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. The kiss wasn't fancy, or even very heated, but it was all he could ask for.

Through it, he could feel her feelings for him, and he hoped she could feel his love for her.

When the kiss ended and they looked at each other, he could tell that she really knew that he loved her, and that she loved him.

"C'mon, let's go home."

A/N: Booya, I told you guys it wouldn't take long to get this chapter up. Anyways I hope you guys like it.

And for those of you who argue that souls lose their memories when they die, I did extensive research on it and it's not true. Only in the movie Memories of Nobody does it say anything about that. I use Shibata, the boy who had possessed the cocktail, as an example. They don't lose memories when they die. His brother in Soul Society, Shibata, even mentioned that he had died in the 1940's. And how would he know that if he had lost his memories.

I'll admit that having Tatsuki loose her memories would make a great sequel to this in which Renji has to make her fall in love with him again, but I always write according to the anime.

Anyways, I'm really glad you guys stuck around through the whole thing, and hope you all enjoyed the ride. For those of you who are following my other two fanfics, now that I am done with this one, I'll be able to update those more often now. So look forward to those.

Please please please please review and tell me what you liked/hated about it!


End file.
